


Jötunn Architecture

by Lunix



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Movies), Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Bondage, Forniphilia, Human Furniture, Jotunn | Frost Giant, Jötunn Loki, Kinktober, Kinktober 2017, M/M, Marvel Norse Lore, Omega Verse, Pseudo-Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-02
Updated: 2017-10-02
Packaged: 2019-01-08 08:48:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12251007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunix/pseuds/Lunix
Summary: Thor thinks Loki is beautiful enough to eat off of, literally.





	Jötunn Architecture

**Author's Note:**

> Day 2 of Kinktober! This one is about 'forniphilia', which is the practice of using someone as human furniture. Done in an omega verse with Macabre74, though references to said verse are subtle.
> 
> Kink: forniphilia.

Thor leaned forwards, plucking one of the ripe berries from the bowl. The juice stained his fingertips slightly, transferring onto Loki’s stretched mouth when he rubbed his thumb on the bottom lip.

“You look good like this, brother.”

Loki resolutely stared forwards. He couldn’t speak around the gag even if he wished to, and if he tried to move, then the knotted plug pressed deep inside of him would shift. The last time that happened, the bowl of fruit had clattered to the ground noisily, and he’d been punished. His calves were strapped down with soft ties, the stark white contrasted against his sky blue skin, but it was up to him to keep his back arched and his hands firmly on the ground.

The position made him ache, right from his tense thighs to his trembling shoulders. There was something freeing as well, however; he didn’t need to think beyond keeping himself steady, being nothing more than a table for the golden Aesir. His body was nude, his cock straining upwards and wetting the bottom of his belly, a steady ‘drip, drip’ of pre falling to the cool stone below him. The last time he’d done this, Thor had provided pillows, but they just made it harder to balance. Instead, Loki had bound a small bit of seidr that cushioned beneath his knees.

This act’s purpose was not to cause pain, but to focus his self.

Another berry was taken from the bowl, and Loki felt a bloom of pride from deep within his stomach. He had always craved Thor’s recognition, unhealthy as it may be, especially once he found out his true heritage. Crimson eyes blinked slowly, before they closed and he let his mind relax, even as his body stayed taut and still. There was no rage in his head; only peace, and the knowledge that he was where he was meant to be.


End file.
